dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Duncan
Teddy Duncan is the second oldest child of the Duncan children. She makes video diaries to guide her younger sister Charlie through life. She serves as the main protagonist of the Disney Channel series, Good Luck Charlie, and is a recurring character during seasons two and three of WildSide. She is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler. History Season 2 'Wild Snake' Following her appearances in Good Luck Charlie, Teddy makes her first official appearance in WildSide in her house, where she is shown sitting on the couch reading a book. She hears a loud scream in the distance (which was Dean Ford getting a thumb tack shoved up his butt a few streets away), and asks her brother Gabe about what it was. After her parents begin to worry about what it is, they come to a conclusion that it was PJ, who was on the toilet. 'WildSide Goes Ping Pong (unofficial)' Teddy is presumably shown in the crowd of Colorado State School's annual Table Tennis Tournament Grand Final. Although, this was actually raw footage from the Good Luck Charlie episode Bad Luck, Teddy!. 'Wild Animals' Teddy and Spencer step outside onto her front porch dressed in their Super Adventure Land costumes (a princess and frog, respectively) on their way to work. The two discuss the necessities of working that day before they are interrupted by Rachel being chased by her friends on a trolley cart on the road in front of them. Following the incident, Spencer agrees to go back inside the house, and Teddy agrees with him. 'Wild Celebration (Part 1)' Teddy and the rest of her family are shown spending the day at the movie theatre. In part one, Teddy hurries her mom along after she spends too long purchasing the tickets. 'Wild Celebration (Part 2)' In part two, Mr Leopron bumps into Teddy accidentally in the lobby of the movie theatre. She introduces herself to him, before he asks her about the whereabouts of the movie theatre clerk. Later, Teddy meets Rachel Norman for the first time after she apologises for Gabe flirting with her. Season 3 'Wild Weather' Teddy answers the door in her house to Dean, who asks her to join him and his friends on their trip to the snow. Unsure, Teddy asks for her mom's input, who simply declines. Later, Teddy follows her mom (and presumably the rest of her family) to Dean's holiday convoy in the snow, and decides to spend the night in the convoy behind his. Here, she begins to tell the story about how she met a psychic in the lobby at a hotel nearby (from the episode Snow Show) before being interrupted by PJ. Towards the end of the episode, Teddy and Amy knock on the WildSide characters' convoy to ensure their safety, following the clearing of an avalanche. Unfortunately, the characters rush to push Teddy (and Amy) out of the way and make her fall. 'Wild Party' Teddy makes a cameo appearance in one of the friends' dream sequences, when they a imagining a party at Colorado State School. Teddy is shown dancing in a conga line with her mom and her friend Victor. 'Wild Dine' Teddy is one of the many guests that Rachel invites into Triquan to distract Maze while she works. As Teddy was due to the last to perform, she begins to recite her "Nosebleed" poem (from the Good Luck Charlie episode Gabe's 12-½ Birthday) before Maze stops her. Here she begins to protest, mentioning the fact that she dreamt of the muppets. 'Wild Psychic' Teddy appears in Gary's prediction, where she is shown to be the governor of Colorado at his America's Richest Man ceremony. Here she rides in on a jet pack, and mentions the dream she had about her becoming the governor, which occurred in the episode Bye Bye Video Diary. 'Wild Bigfoot (unofficial)' Although Teddy's portrayer Bridgit Mendler makes a formal appearance, the character of Teddy only appears in a "flash forward" where Charlie is watching back Teddy's video diaries in the future. Among them, she watches the start of the video diary from the episode All Fall Down. Additionally, Teddy is mentioned by her father Bob, who lends Rachel her video camera. 'Wild Luck Charlie (Part 1)' At the beginning of the crossover, Teddy is shown texting her boyfriend Spencer before Amy makes her answer the door. She answers it to Rachel, who came to collect her coat (in which Teddy took by mistake). Towards the beginning of the episode, Teddy seems to protest about spending the night in the WildSide characters' house, and invites Ivy over to save her dignity. She also has a run in with Ms Waters, who doesn't seem happy to see her. 'Wild Luck Charlie (Part 2)' Amy makes Teddy perform the closing act of her Settle Our Differences Show with Ivy, Rachel and Justice. During the night, Teddy is awoken by both PJ and Bob, who make loud noises. The following morning, Teddy works with the other girls to write an original song for the closing act. They come up with the lyrics to the song Wings, and perform it in front of their family and friends. The second to last scene of the episode involves Teddy giving Charlie a video diary in the WildSide house, and tells Charlie about her experience over the past 24 hours. She concludes the video diary with "wild luck Charlie" instead of her usual "good luck Charlie". 'Wild Bully the II' Teddy is shown at Emma Ginley's party with Ivy. Ivy arrives late, much to Teddy's confusion. Teddy asks her about why she was late, and Ivy tells her that she was on a date with "Serurge Leflure" (Teddy's fictional boyfriend from Bad Luck, Teddy!). Quotes Season 2 'Wild Snake' 'Wild Animals' 'Wild Celebration (Part 1)' 'Wild Celebration (Part 2)' Season 3 'Wild Weather' 'Wild Dine' 'Wild Psychic' 'Wild Luck Charlie (Part 1)' 'Wild Luck Charlie (Part 2)' 'Wild Bully the II' Category:Characters Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Unoriginality Category:Recurring Characters